Karaoke
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Isabelle wants everyone to go out, and she makes an offer to Jace that he just can't refuse! And what? Magnus finds out a little somethin', somethin' about Alec that he was hiding from the warlock? Interesting! LEMON! Story holds Alec/Magnus!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my last fanfic. This one isn't really a sequel, but I've been told that it works really well for an after of my last fic, Love, Or Not. I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to press that oh so favorite review button at the bottom!

A/N: Oh yeah, this fanfic is just for laughs, I'm not really sure if it's OOC, but it might be…so you've been warned! Enjoy, and laugh a lot!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Mortal Instruments, or any of it's amazingly, amazingly characters! "You've got to be kidding," Alec grumbled. Isabelle smiled brightly, completely undeterred by her older brother's pessimism.

**Karaoke**

"Of course I'm serious! No one here has ever done it, and I think it's time everyone got a break. This just seems perfect," she said with a shrug. Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes. She had come into his room at around seven that morning, waking him up and singing with the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard…ever. And he'd heard a lot…a lot, a lot.

"Listen…Isabelle…_no one _is going to want to do this," he said seriously as he glanced up at her. She sprang on to the side of his bed and gave a small pout.

"Why not? There's been a lot going on lately, and everyone needs a break. And this…well…this is a way…you can even invite Magnus," she said with an even brighter smile. Alec's eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Nope, I was wrong. You're not kidding," he said as he flung his blankets off of him. He threw open one of his drawers and grabbed out some new clothes. Isabelle smiled.

"I told you-" Alec turned and glared at her as he opened his bathroom door.

"You're crazy!" he shouted. She flinched back slightly as the door slammed shut. Then she stuck her tongue out at him and ran from the room.

*************************************************************************************

"Go away," Jace mumbled. He pulled his blanket up over his head and sunk lower into sheets.

"Come on Jace! You've _got _to hear my idea! Alec wouldn't listen at all and-" Jace laughed once and pushed the blankets down, revealing only his head.

"And that's exactly why I don't want to hear it now. Go away Izzy! You wake me up and then you expect me to listen to one of your insane plans," he said and then pulled the blanket back over his head. She huffed once and then poked the lump under the blanket.

"Fine…but will you at least listen? Please?"Izzy asked. Jace sighed, but she saw a small shake from the bed, which she took as a head nod, "Excellent! Okay, now don't laugh…I think…that we should all go and do…karaoke." There was silence for a moment before the blankets slowly began to come down. Isabelle's eyes widened as Jace's face slowly appeared.

"Are you nutz?" he asked quietly, "and what the _hell _is a 'karaoke'?" he said all in one breath. Isabelle jumped onto a corner of his bed and sat down criss crossed.

"Okay…karaoke is where you go and sing. They have all kinds of music and words go across this screen, and you sing to them…and it sounds like so much fun! I heard Clary talking to Simon about it the other day," she gushed. Jace frowned and pulled the blanket down a little further.

"You want to go singing?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Please? We've all been working so hard lately…and Clary said it's only fun when there's a lot of people," she said quickly. Then she stopped, trying to gauge his reaction. He sat up slowly, all the while keeping his gaze on Isabelle. His blankets softly pooled around his waist as he glared at her.

"No," he said sternly. Isabelle's face dropped.

"Why not?" she asked in a whine. Jace sighed as he stood from his bed and made his way to his dresser.

"I'm not interested in singing," he said simply. Isabelle thought for a moment and then she smiled.

"What if I made worth everyone's while?" she asked slowly. Jace stood from his crouching position and closed his drawer with a foot.

"Izzy," he said in a warning tone. She waved her hands in the air.

"No! No! Something good, I _promise_," she said with a bright smile. Jace hesitated, but then nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I won't cook for you guys for three months," she said happily. Jace paused and could almost feel the wheels in his head turning.

*************************************************************************************

"Please Magnus," Alec begged. The warlock was sitting in one of his love seats, smirking at his shadowhunter. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a neon green tank top…he smirked as he recalled that it was the first outfit Alec had met him in. His hair was in its usual spikes, and the customary sparkles were strewn across his eyes.

"I think not, but keep begging all you like, I'm enjoying this," he said amusedly. Alec sighed and plopped down in the seat next to him. He turned to him and lowered his head slightly.

"Why not?" he whispered. He raised his eyes slightly, and looked Magnus in the eye. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't sing," he said pointedly. Alec sighed.

"Neither do I…but_ I _still have to go," he said dejectedly. Magnus smirked.

"And I really feel for you," he said sincerely. Alec thought for a moment before leaning in towards the warlock, barely an inch from his neck.

"Please?" he whispered. Magnus's eyes closed slightly as Alec's breath brushed his neck, "I would do _anything_," Alec whispered again. Magnus smirked as his eyes opened.

"Alec Lightwood…are you trying to seduce me?" he asked in mock horror. Alec rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Magnus smirked and spun himself quickly so he was straddling Alec's waist. Alec's eyes widened.

"I don't sing," Magnus repeated. Alec shrugged.

"Neither do I," he said simply. Magnus frowned slightly.

"And you agreed because…?" he asked leadingly. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"_Because _Isabelle promised Jace that she wouldn't cook for three months if everyone went," he explained. Magnus blinked, but then laughed once.

"Well…her cooking is that bad is it?" he asked happily. Alec nodded sheepishly.

"It really is," he whispered, "but I still really don't want to go…but Jace said if I didn't he would never forgive me." Magnus sighed and looked Alec in the eye. He sighed again and then leaned in. Alec's eyes reflexively closed, and Magnus smiled. He brought himself down, kissing Alec softly. His mouth moved expertly, and Alec's moved back, this was something that the warlock and shadowhunter knew all too well. Magnus brushed his tongue against Alec's lower lip, and Alec complied immediately, opening his mouth for him. Magnus's tongue darted in, exploring every inch of Alec's mouth. Alec groaned and brought his hand up to Magnus's face, and then slowly made its way down to the lower of his warlocks back. Magnus smirked slightly and then pulled back, ever so slowly. Alec's eyes opened and he gasped for air. Magnus smiled as he swung back around so he was sitting next to Alec instead of on top of him.

"You're giving me a dilemma dear," he muttered. Alec smirked as he swallowed hard.

"I'm good at that I guess," he whispered. Magnus smirked and patted Alec's thigh.

"That you are," he mumbled. Alec brought his leg up onto the seat so he was facing him.

"So…will you go?" he asked softly. Magnus sighed and then looked at Alec with a smile.

"You know I can't say no to you…," he whispered. He brought his hand up and tenderly ran it across Alec's cheek. Alec leaned into the soft touch, relishing in the feel.

"So…about that '_anything'_," said Magnus with a smile, "just what exactly does that entail?" Alec smirked and leaned over further, silencing Magnus with a kiss.

*************************************************************************************

"Wait…Isabelle talked everyone into karaoke?" Clary asked in surprise. Jace nodded. They were upstairs in the green house, sitting amongst the trees.

"Yeah, she promised she wouldn't cook for three months, I couldn't resist," said Jace with a shrug. Clary smiled.

"Well, have fun," she said with a shrug. Jace looked at her with a laugh.

"What do you mean 'have fun'? You're coming too," he said simply. Clary's eyes widened.

"Why me?" she asked in shock. Jace smiled and pointed at her.

"Because, you're the one who gave her the idea. And we're going to tonight, so you might as well bring the vampire," he said with a shrug. Clary rolled his eyes. She hated it when Jace didn't say Simon's name…but at least the invitation for him was there.

"I'm sure he'll go…he loves karaoke," she said with a shrug. Jace nodded.

"So…what kind of songs are there?" he asked curiously. Clary smiled.

"Probably nothing you'll know, but don't worry,_ I_ won't make fun of you," she promised. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Nice of you," he said sarcastically. She shrugged.

"I know."

"We should probably go down stairs to reassure Isabelle that we're not hiding from this," said Jace suddenly. Clary sighed and stood up. She brushed off her jeans and waited for Jace to lead the way down the stairs.

"There you guys are!" Isabelle gushed, "I just got a call from Alec, Magnus is coming too." Jace smirked.

"Fantastic," he said sarcastically. Clary elbowed him gently and Isabelle glared at him playfully.

"You like Magnus," she pointed out. Jace shrugged.

"No I don't…well…actually, he hates me," said Jace as he remembered the hard punch Magnus had once dealt him. Isabelle smiled.

"Get over it. He's coming," she said with a nod of her head. Jace shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Over," he said simply. He grabbed out the yellow phone book then and flipped to the take out pages. Clary smirked…Chinese.

"Chinese food? What about something like pizza?" Isabelle suggested. Jace frowned.

"I want Chinese," he mumbled and then he grabbed the phone. He dialed the number and nodded when the customary person answered with their greeting.

"Yep, I want an order of pork mu shu, some fried dumplings and rice…and don't forget the fortune cookies…the address is…."

*************************************************************************************

"Really, Magnus, I'm fine," Alec insisted. He pulled his shirt back over his head and sighed. Magnus had insisted that he eat something while he was here…only problem…Magnus didn't keep his house normally stocked, he just whisked in his food when he felt the urge. The only reason he didn't do that this time was because Alec said he felt guilty taking the food from someone else. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You're eating," he said simply. Alec sighed as Magnus grabbed a phone book and called a place for pizza. After he hung up Alec frowned.

"I don't have any money with me," he sighed. Magnus smiled as he filled a glass with water and handed it to Alec, he made his way to the living room with a small laugh.

"That's fine….," Alec took a sip of water, "you can pay me back in _favors_," Alec choked on the water and spit it back into the cup. He punched his chest once and then put it back on the counter.

"Gee, thanks," Alec mumbled. Magnus smiled.

"You know you love it," he whispered. Alec blushed slightly as he sat down next to Magnus. The TV flipped on and Alec rolled his eyes as one of Magnus's reruns of Home Make Over came on.

"So…ever been to karaoke?" Magnus asked. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, which made Magnus laugh.

"Guess not. It's fun," he said with a shrug. Alec looked at him incredulously.

"You've been to karaoke? I thought you said you can't sing," he reminded him. Magnus smirked.

"Never believe a warlock, you should know that…and of course I've been to karaoke. It was pretty a big awhile ago, I had some of my parties doing karaoke," he explained. Alec nodded remotely and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did," he muttered. Magnus smiled.

"And if I may say so, I was _amazing_!" he said happily. Alec smirked.

"I bet you were," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. Magnus glanced over at him.

"I _was_," he countered. Alec looked at him.

"Probably," was all he would say. Magnus frowned.

"You know…you're supposed to say 'Wow, that's amazing Magnus. Could you sing something for me?' Something like that," he explained with a wave of his hand. Alec sighed as Chairman Meow jumped into his lap. He began stroking his ear absentmindedly.

"Actually, I'm good, thanks," he said seriously. Magnus frowned and looked down at Alec's lap. Chairman Meow was curled up in a little ball, purring away.

"You know…that's completely unfair," Magnus stated simply. Alec looked at him and blinked.

"What? What did I do?" he asked in confusion. Magnus sighed and waved a hand at the small cat. Alec glanced down at him and then up at Magnus. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked bluntly. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the TV.

"Wish I was that small," he muttered crossly. Alec's mouth fell open slightly, and he continued to stare at Magnus until the doorbell rang. The warlock stood, and in one fluid motion, he put his finger under Alec's jaw and snapped his mouth shut. Alec blinked and watched as he went to the door. He heard a few quick words and then Magnus came back in with a small pizza in hand. He held it in one hand and smiled.

"Order up," he said happily. Alec smirked and stood, dropping Chairman Meow to the floor in the process.

*************************************************************************************

"Is Simon coming?" Isabelle asked nonchalantly. Clary nodded.

"I think so…I told him about it anyway," she muttered. Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Jace were all standing outside of the Institute, waiting for Magnus, and maybe Simon. They all looked to the right as a white figure began to approach them. Clary smiled.

"Hey Simon," she called. Simon raised a hand in response, and in no time was standing beside them.

"Hey… ," he said quietly. Jace rolled his eyes. Isabelle looked at Alec and frowned.

"Where's Magnus?" she asked impatiently. Alec shrugged.

"I don't know…he told me to come back here and he would catch up…something about having to get changed," he muttered. Isabelle sighed and began to walk in the direction of Magnus's house. Alec's eyes widened as everyone began to walk after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked shakily. Isabelle looked back at him in surprise.

"If he's already walking, we'll catch up with on the way," she said simply. Alec sighed and began to tag along behind the group slowly. They walk for only about two minutes, before someone with a billowy cloak appeared in front of them…it was shortly followed by a voice.

"Impatient Nephilim?" the voice asked with amusement. Everyone stopped and Isabelle tapped her booted foot on the pavement.

"Well, you're late," she pointed out. Magnus was right in front of them now, he smiled.

"Warlocks are never late, everyone else is just early," he replied casually. Alec smirked. Magnus was wearing tight black leather pants, a white billowy shirt, and his sparkly black cape. His hair was up, and it and his eyes seemed to glow with more sparkles than usual. Isabelle began walking again, and Magnus stayed where he was until everyone but Alec had walked by him.

"So…which one are we going to?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec sighed.

"No idea, Isabelle picked it," he mumbled. Magnus smirked.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked amusedly. Alec's face turned a bright red.

"No!" he nearly shouted. Jace glanced back at them, but he kept walking. Magnus smirked.

"Why not?" he asked, then he smiled coyly, "even for me?" Alec blushed brightly and looked at the ground.

"Especially not for you," he muttered in embarrassment. Magnus shrugged.

"You'll sing," he said simply. Alec snorted.

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled. Magnus smirked.

"You will," he said simply.

*************************************************************************************

Isabelle smiled once they were shown to their own room. It was a square room with a TV, and a karaoke machine. The walls were sound proof, so no one outside could hear them.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" she asked excitedly. Jace smirked.

"I think you should go first Izzy, then Clary…after all, it was you two that came up with this idea," he said amusedly. Clary's face went red.

"What? No! I can't sing," she insisted. Simon smirked.

"Liar," he muttered. Isabelle smirked.

"I'll go first!" she said happily. Clary turned the TV on, and on the screen came a dozen different titles. Isabelle's eyes widened as she scanned the lists. She finally stopped and smiled. Using the arrows on the remote she picked her song, and the music started.

Alec rolled his eyes. It was a song called Rockstar, by someone called Nickelback. He groaned quietly as he sat back in his chair and tried to tune out his sisters singing. Magnus smiled as he sat down next to him, leaning back.

"Not having fun?" he asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Please," he mumbled. Magnus smiled and glanced back at Isabelle.

"I think you should go next," he said happily. Alec's face turned a bright red and Magnus laughed.

"Come on! You know you want to," he said seriously. Alec sighed.

"No, absolutely not." Magnus smirked as an idea came to him.

"But…Alec," he leaned in closer and whispered into Alec's ear, "you owe me…remember? I said favors…this is one." Alec shivered slightly and swallowed.

"Fine," he muttered almost angrily. Magnus smiled as Isabelle finished up her song. He cleared his throat.

"Alec's next," he informed them. Isabelle hopped down from her small stage and threw the mic to him. He caught it deftly and his face turned red again.

'I can't sing," he said, suddenly nervous. Isabelle laughed as everyone took a seat.

"Come on Alec, you don't have to be good," she said happily. He turned to the screen and watched as Isabelle picked a song for him. He frowned. What had the title been? The music started kind of slow, but the words came almost immediately. His face only brightened as he went…

"I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time deep inside It was a rush, what a rush '

Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way about me It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you... you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take 'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you... you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy…"

Alec's voice began to fade, and everyone remained silent. Magnus's eyes were wide in shock and Isabelle's mouth was hanging open. Alec cleared his throat and every began to move again.

"Oh my Angel! Alec, you never said you could sing," Isabelle gushed. Alec rolled his eyes and threw the mic at her…

"Whatever…I can't sing," he muttered. He rushed back over to his seat next to Magnus and watched as the vampire went up next and began to sing a song called "So What" by someone named Pink.

Magnus smiled as I sat down. His hand inched for me and found it's place on my thigh.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," he said happily. Alec's blush only brightened.

"I can't," he muttered. Magnus laughed softly.

"You're singing for me again," he said happily. Alec rolled his eyes, but knew that Magnus was right…he couldn't say no to him…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I got a LOT of emails requesting that the other characters sing their songs too, so I thought *shrug* why not? There will probably two or three in a chapter, I haven't actually worked that out yet, so here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not the Mortal Instruments or any of Cassandra Clare's amazing characters, but if I did, that would be amazingly, amazing!

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, I'm next," said Simon as he jumped onto the stage. Alec had sunk back into his seat, and was clearly completely and totally embarrassed by the song Isabelle had chosen for him.

"Can I pick?" Isabelle asked as she started to scroll through the list of songs. Simon shrugged.

"Do your worst," he said with a small smile. She smiled slightly at that, and then clicked okay on a song that she had just heard the other day.

"I think you'll like this one Simon," she said innocently. He paused, waiting for the music to start.

The music started with an electric guitar, and then the singing came…

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight…"

Simon stopped and then smiled brightly, flowing into an elegant bow.

"I'll now take requests for autographs," he said happily. Jace rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Even if you had talent, no one would want your signature vampire," he scoffed. Simon shrugged as he jumped from the stage and flopped into his seat.

"We'll see who's laughing when I get my first MTV award Lightwood," he said with a smirk. Jace frowned, "and if you think you can do better, then by all means." Simon motioned to the stage with a smirk. Jace smiled.

"I will," he said simply. He jumped onto the stage without making a sound and picked the mic up, "Okay Izzy, start one up." She smiled as she scrolled down to a song.

"Perfect," she whispered happily.

The music started with the same kind of electric guitar, and was quickly followed up by drums, then:

"Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole…"

Simon snorted as he held in a laugh.

"Wow…I had no idea you liked screamo," he said nonchalantly. Jace glared at him as he threw the mic at Isabelle and threw himself into his chair.

"Izzy, that was evil," he said simply. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"I know….but you loved it," she said with a shrug. She looked over at Simon curiously before shrugging again.

"And it's not _really _screamo," she said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"I think Clary should be next," he said simply. Isabelle shrugged as she tossed the mic to her. Clary fumbled with it, thankfully it didn't hit the floor.

"Me?" she asked with a squeak, "No, I _really _can't sing," she said seriously. Jace smiled as he stood and proceeded to drag her onto the stage.

"Come on Clary, we went, it's _your _turn," he said amusedly. Clary shook her head as she dug her heels in, but to no avail.

"Magnus hasn't gone yet!" she yelled stubbornly as Jace picked her up and placed her on the stage. Magnus laughed from his seat next to Alec.

"Ladies first," he insisted with another chuckle. Alec held in a laugh at the implications of that statement. Apparently he wasn't the only one who caught it because Jace was glaring daggers at the still chuckling warlock.

"But I-"

"Don't worry Clary, I'll pick an easy one for you," Isabelle reassured her. Clary swallowed hard, but nodded as she clutched the mic to her.

"Fine…nothing to bad Isabelle, okay?" she asked as she watched the list scroll by quickly. Isabelle smirked as she quickly pressed okay, and watched the screen turn blue.

"You'll love it," she said happily. Clary nodded as drums played for a second before the words started, and with the words, a quick forming blush, that went from her face to her toes:

"I want everybody to stop what they're doing!  
Now if you know you're with somebody you're  
gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some  
noise!

Meet me at the hotel room…  
Meet me at the hotel room…  
Meet me at the hotel room…  
Meet me at the hotel room…  
Meet me at the hotel room…

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn!  
We at the hotel, motel holiday inn!  
We at the hotel, motel holiday inn!  
We at the hotel, motel holiday inn!  
We at the hotel, motel holiday inn!

She like that freaky stuff, 2 and the O, 1 in the  
eye, that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your  
type and like T.I.'s, whatever you like. Bring  
your girls, whatever the night, your man just  
left, I'm the plump of the night, let me check  
your pipes, oh, you're the healthy type. Well,  
here goes some egg whites. Now gimme that  
sweet, that nasty gushy stuff, let me tell you  
what we gon' do. 2 + 2, I'm gonna undress  
you. Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon'  
undress me. Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we  
gon' freak some more, but first!

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

After party in the hotel lobby,  
then we off to the room like vroom, with the  
grills in yo mouth trippin' up yo blouse, and pull  
that g-sting down south uuu! OK shawty, 1's a  
company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party. A girl  
ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's  
naughty. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty  
gushy stuff. Lemme tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, I'm gon' undress you! Then we gon' go 3 and  
3, you gon' undress me. Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But first...

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room.

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at  
the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends  
and meet me at the hotel room…"

Clary lowered the mic and buried her head in her hands.

"Thanks Isabelle," she muttered as she stepped from the stage. Isabelle clutched at her stomach as she tried to stop her laughing.

"I'm sorry Clary *gasp* I couldn't help it," she managed to get out before laughing again. Clary rolled her eyes as she handed over the mic and sat next to Jace.

"It wasn't that bad," he said with a small smirk. She groaned as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I _hate _that song," she muttered. Jace smirked.

"It was good…although I wish you would tell me before you go to the hotel to do it with a bunch of girls," he said seriously. Clary's head shot up and she wacked him on the arm.

"Jace!" she hissed, now completely mortified. His lip pulled up into a smirk as Isabelle brought her laughter under control.

Magnus sighed as he stood in a flurry of sparkles.

"Honestly, I suppose I have to do everything around here," he mumbled. He untied the cloak from his neck and let it float into Alec's lap. "Watch it for me?" he asked with a wink. Alec merely smirked before rolling the cloak up and holding it in his lap. "I'm up Isabelle," he said simply. She smiled as she tossed him the mic. She took a deep breath, and nodded, the laughter almost completely gone now.

"This should be interesting," she said amusedly as she started to scan through the songs. Magnus flounced up to her and grabbed the remote.

"Sorry dear, I pick my own songs," he said simply. He scrolled through the list at a dangerous speed and pressed the button almost immediately. Isabelle frowned as he tossed the remote back to her.

"What did you pick?" she asked confusedly. Magnus smirked as he jumped onto the stage.

"Why, only one of the best mundane singers to date," he said with a laugh. Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Magnus smiled as his heated gaze rested on Alec. "This is purely for you," he said with a wink. The blush sprang right to life, and Alec could only scowl. Magnus laughed.

The drums started up, making Magnus's smile grow even more:

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick!  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey!

I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick!  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick!  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!"

Magnus finished with another wink in Alec's direction. Isabelle smirked as he stepped from the stage and handed her the mic.

"Nice," she said quietly as he made his way back to his seat. He smirked.

"I know," he said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes as she began to turn the machine off. Alec stood, cleared his throat and handed Magnus his cloak back. "Thank you," he said as he tied it back into place. Alec merely nodded. Magnus smirked as he grabbed Alec's chin.

"Don't worry my dear shadowhunter, I promise never to kiss a girl…ever," he said with a smile. Alec blushed brightly as Magnus leaned in and kissed him deeply.

A/N: Soooooooo, what did everyone think? I hope the songs all lived up to your expectations! I realize it was a little strange for some of the characters (ie. Clary), but I couldn't resist! ^-^ Here is the list below.

Simon: "So What" by: Pink  
Jace: "Supper Massive Black Hole" by: Muse  
Clary: "Hotel Room Service" by: Pitbull  
Magnus: "I Kissed A Girl" by: Katy Perry

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a purely Magnus/Alec chapter…what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so this is SO way overdue, it's funny. It took me forever to decide what to do, and then I finally decided on this fluffy lemon. ^-^ I hope you all enjoy it, please be nice, as it is only my second one…

WARNING: LEMON INCLUDED-DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's amazingly, amazing characters. Oh! I almost forgot! Towards the end, there's a _bit _of a song, and that is not mine either. It was written by RidingEdward'sVanquish, and the story is called Magnus' Dirty Little Secret. I encourage you all to read the entire song, and then go to her YouTube account (it can be found on her FF profile), and watch it! It's so funny! ^-^

Magnus watched as Alec said goodbye to everyone so they themselves could go home.

"Tomorrow Izzy," Alec said with a shrug. She frowned slightly.

"But mother and father-"

"Will be fine with it. Just tell them I spent the night at Magnus's." Isabelle's eyes widened slightly as she nodded.

"Ok." Jace smirked.

"Behave children, but have fun," he said loud enough so Magnus could hear them. Magnus raised a hand slightly in acknowledgment before looking back to Alec.

"See you guys later," Alec said happily as he turned around and ran back to his warlock.

"'Behave…Children?'" he questioned amusedly. Alec sighed as they began to walk in the direction of Magnus's home.

"A few days ago, we were on a mission, and Jace heard some mundane woman yell that to her teenage kids. It kind of stuck," he said with a shrug. Magnus rolled his eyes in amusement.

Alec sighed happily as he and Magnus made their way towards his home. They had left everyone else behind at some cross section, after their time at the karaoke place.

"You had fun tonight," Magnus accused suddenly. Alec looked up at his boyfriend dubiously.

"Maybe listening to you…but I don't sing." He nodded his head for emphasis, but looked back at Magnus once more.

"So…you like me singing?" he asked curiously, amusedly. Alec paused for a moment before nodding.

"I like listening to your voice," he said simply. Magnus smiled brightly at this and squeezed Alec's hand, which was entwined with his own.

"I'm glad, because lord knows what we would do if I ever lost it," he said dramatically. Alec rolled his eyes.

"The end of the world," he agreed.

"No need to be sarcastic…I was being honest." Magnus nudged Alec's shoulder, whom merely ducked his head with small laugh.

"So was I," he said just as seriously. Magnus sighed as they turned the corner onto his road.

"So…you're actually staying the night…with your parents knowing?" he asked as he opened his door. Alec smiled a crooked smile and laughed once.

"Did you not want me to say that?" he asked. Magnus's eyes widened.

"I think it's amazing," he said honestly. Alec smirked as they walked through the front door and into the living room.

"I guess so," he whispered, "but it shouldn't matter to them. I'm eighteen." Magnus nodded once before untying his cloak and throwing it onto the bright purple love seat. Alec sat on the pink couch and sighed contently as Magnus laid down, placing his head in his lap.

"You know…I could always sing for you again," he suggested.

"Oh? Are you sure you feel up to it? You seem tired," Alec said with a small smirk. Magnus smiled as he sat up, and spun to face Alec.

"I am, however, that is what a cell phone is for," Magnus whipped out his cell phone, which had sparkles all over it. Alec glanced from the phone, to his boyfriend and back again.

"Not really getting it Magnus," he admitted. Magnus sighed.

"I prerecorded it," he explained as he flipped the phone up and began to vigorously press some buttons.

"Am I going to die of embarrassment?" Alec asked curiously. Magnus smiled and shrugged.

"Possibly, it is about you." Alec grimaced and then looked at the phone with a grimace.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it," he admitted. Magnus glanced up at him through his cat like eyes , lowering his cell phone.

"No?" he asked quietly. Alec swallowed and then smirked internally.

"No…I'd rather just sit here with you," he said as he leaned forward and gave Magnus a chaste, sweet kiss. Magnus made a sound of contentment before letting the phone drop to the floor, and reaching a hand around to grasp Alec's neck.

"Fine with me," he mumbled. He lightly ran his tongue over Alec's lower lip, before the boy slowly opened his mouth, allowing Magnus the entrance he had silently been seeking. Magnus's tongue ran over Alec's softly before exploring the rest his mouth with complete thoroughness.

Alec sighed as he leaned backwards so Magnus slowly crawled on top of him. They broke the kiss briefly, both partners needing air before Alec grabbed the back of Magnus's neck and pulled him back down, this time bringing his upper lip between his teeth and running them over it softly. "Alec," Magnus mumbled as a shudder ran through his body. The shadowhunter smiled as he kissed him fully and let his hands wander.

He reached to the hem of Magnus's shirt and tugged it up until he reached the warlock's shoulder. "Magnus," he mumbled around their kiss. Magnus broke the kiss quickly and twisted out of his shirt, throwing it to the floor before pouncing back onto Alec's now kiss-swollen lips.

"Not fair," the warlock mumbled as he fingered Alec's sweater. Alec chuckled lightly before slipping out of his own top and throwing it down to join Magnus's discarded one.

Magnus smiled in delight before kissing his stomach, just above his bellybutton.

"Magnus," Alec whispered huskily. Magnus lifted his head slightly and threw Alec a spare glance before running his tongue over the boy's nipple. Alec let out a deep moan as his head hit the arm rest of the sofa, and his hands tangled into Magnus's hair, pulling lightly on the spiky tips. Magnus smiled before sucking it into his mouth and lightly nipping it. His hand came up and lavished the other with the same attention, slowly rolling it between his finger tips. "Not fair," Alec muttered back. Magnus smiled before switching his mouth to the other nipple and rolling the first in his other hand. He blew on it lightly before making his way down to Alec's jeans, and latching onto the zipper with his teeth. Alec groaned heartily and raised his hips slightly as Magnus pulled the zipper down and quickly discarded both his pants and his black briefs. He slowly kissed each of Alec's hips, letting his breath hit his arousal, but nothing more. "Magnus," Alec hissed. He arched up once more, begging Magnus to release him. "Please…" Magnus smiled brightly as he expertly took Alec's length into his mouth and sucked, hard. "Unh….." Alec's hands wrapped more firmly into his lovers hair and pulled on the locks, keeping him rooted there. "Don't…stop…" he gasped. Magnus hummed happily, which only made Alec buck up into him. "M-Magnus," he whispered. His hands massaged the warlocks scalp. Magnus glanced up at his boyfriend, and couldn't help but smile. Alec had his head thrown back in pure bliss, and eyes shut tightly. He took in Alec's length, all the way to the base, and then slowly bobbed back up, before releasing his from his mouth completely. He licked the slit on the tip, and then licked down the length again before slowly grabbing Alec's leg, and lifting it up and around his side.

He snapped his fingers once, and a bottle of lube appeared in his grasp. He quickly squeezed some onto his fingers before rubbing them together.

"Alec," he mumbled happily. Alec glanced down at him, and smiled through his hair, which had flipped into his eyes slightly. Magnus smiled before pushing one digit slowly in, and swirling it around. Alec groaned and pushed down on it, moaning once more as Magnus quickly added a second finger. He scissored the two slowly, and then with a quick nod from Alec, added the third.

"Magnus…go," Alec urged. He was completely ready to feel his boyfriend in him, and always became impatient with prepping. Magnus laughed once before pushing the three fingers a bit deeper and then curling them up and around. Alec gasped as his prostate was hit, and his vision blanked out. "Magnus!"

Magnus smirked as he hit the spot again and watched as his lover convulsed with pleasure. After a few more moments of simply teasing the boy beneath him, he pulled his fingers free and placed himself at Alec's entrance, quickly lubing himself up before dropping the tube to the floor, next to his cell phone.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled happily. Magnus nodded before pushing himself in, groaning at the tight heat.

"Oh Alec," he moaned. Alec pushed up, only bringing Magnus in further before wrapping his legs around the warlocks middle.

"Please move," the shadowhunter begged. Magnus laughed silently.

"Anything for you," he muttered. He pulled out carefully, and then pushed back in, slowly, and teasingly. Alec groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Faster," he pleaded. Magnus smirked as his pace picked up, pulling out and pushing in, harder and faster. Alec's hands gripped Magnus's arms as Magnus grabbed Alec's length and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Oh my…" Alec cut off and clenched his eyes as he felt the pleasure building, and readying to explode.

"Come for me," Magnus whispered huskily. Alec groaned as he shot into Magnus's hand, and soon felt a similar warmth release inside of him, indicating Magnus's own release.

They laid there for a moment, listening to the other's panting breaths before Magnus slowly pulled out of his lover and carefully fell atop him. Alec let his arms go up over the arm rest of the sofa as Magnus snuggled into his neck.

"I love you, you silly shadowhunter," Magnus whispered sleepily. Alec smiled as he brought a hand down and ran it through Magnus's hair.

"I love you too, you sparkly warlock…"

Alec blinked sleepily as a song slowly permeated his sleep filled mind. He glanced down, and smiled at the sight of the top of Magnus's head…and then frowned when the words of the song finally hit his ears. It was Magnus's cell phone. Alec bent slightly to look at the floor and blushed, it had started playing seemingly by itself.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret…Hide under your bed…I won't tell you and surprise you when you go to sleep…Cuddle up beside you…Use my magic on you…So that I can have you…And rip off your clothes!"

"Magnus!" Alec hissed. Magnus smiled sleepily before grinding down onto Alec, making his lover groan once more, and arching into his neck a bit more, only succeeding in making the shadowhunter blush a deeper red.

"I needed words that went with the song," he said simply. Alec shook his head amusedly before reaching down for the cell phone and turning it off.

A/N: ^-^ Happiness overwhelms. I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy bit of lemon! It made me happy! ^-^ Again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope this made it worth the rate. I think we all need some more M rated Magnus/Alec fics. ^-^ So long, and I'm sure I'll hear from most of you soon! R&R! ^-^


End file.
